Feliz cumpleaños Quinn
by Lo' Murphy
Summary: Rachel se encargara de que Quinn la pase bien en su cumpleaños


-Muy bien Quinn, siéntate aquí y no te quites la venda de los ojos hasta que yo te ordene, está bien ?

-Esta bien- Respondía Quinn emocionada por recibir su regalo.

-Muy bien ahora vuelvo- dijo Rachel que para antes de marcharse beso a Quinn apasionadamente dejándola con ganas de más.

En menos de 3 minutos Quinn comenzó a oler un agradable perfume, y a escuchar música de fondo.

-No te quites la venda- le ordenaron, en eso sintió como como Rachel tomaba una mano y la esposaba a la silla, eso mismo hizo con la otra mano, ya que se aseguro que las esposas estaban seguras y que Quinn no podía levantar ni mover las manos, se puso frente a ella, quitando la venda que cubría los ojos de Quinn.

-O por dios Rach, que haces vestida asi?-

Por su lado Rachel solo vestia unas pequeñas bragas azules con un brasier que hacia juego, botas negras de tacón, un cinturón en su cadera el cual traía otro par de esposas y una pistola de juguete , unos lentes oscuros y por ultimo un gorrito de policía.

-Aquí solo yo hago las preguntas-se inclino a la altura de la cara de Quinn.- Entendido?-

-Si- fue lo único que respondió Quinn.

-Muy bien, creo que te has portado muy mal y yo tendré que castigarte, primero te revisare para ver si hay algo que nos pueda interrumpir.

Rachel poso sus manos en cada hombro de Quinn y lentamente fue bajándolos, entre sus pechos, por su abdomen, hasta llegar a sus bolsillos. Metió su mano en uno, saco su celular, lo apago y lo lanzo a alguna parte del cuarto.

Quinn solo seguía cada movimiento con la mirada, Rachel regreso a los bolsillos pero ahora recorrió sus manos hasta la entrepierna de Quinn deteniéndose ahí.

-Creo que aquí ahí un gran paquete- dijo masajeando un poco mas esa zona.

-Rachel no hagas eso por favor- dijo una Quinn ya excitada –me estas matando-

-Lo siento mucho, pero es mi trabajo- dijo esto ultimo para después desabotonar el pantalón y como pudo lo bajo hasta los tobillos.

-Rachel desátame- dijo Quinn haciendo fuerzas para desatarse.

-claro que no, esto recién comienza- dijo mientras se sentaba en las piernas de quinn, para asi desabotonar su camisa, hasta que lo logro la abrió por completo dejando ver un top negro, para después enterrar una mano en la larga cabellera rubia y tirar hacia atrás, permitiendo un mejor acceso a su boca para besarla, ambas luchaban por tener el control peleaban con sus lenguas, sin detener el beso rachel baja sus manos hasta la entrepierna de quinn metiendo sus manos al bóxer y tomando con ambas su pene acariciando de arriba hacia abajo para al final dejarlo con la punta por fuera del bóxer , cortando el beso se pudo de rodillas frente a quinn.

-por favor rach, amor, desátame ya- decía un agitada y muy excitada quinn.

- no, espera un poco mas- decía rachel para después bajar el bóxer de quinn liberando su gran erección, tomándola con ambas manos comenzó a estimularla de arriba hacia abajo, tomo un poco de semen que había en la punta para esparció por el largo pene y facilitar los movimientos, acariciaba por debajo de los testículos lo apretaba un poco lo jalaba mas, quinn creía que iba a morir. Era un a agradable sensación, pero cuando creyó que era lo mejor, tuvo que levantarse un poco de la silla al sentir la boca de rachel tragando todo su pene , bajo la mirada para comprobar que rachel estaba ahí y así era, estaba lamiendo el pene de quinn sin ningún pudor, estaba a punto de venirse pero rachel detuvo su trabajo.

-QUE?! PORQUE PARA?-

Entendió cuando vio a rachel sacar de entre sus pechos una pequeña llave.

-vamos amor, libérame rápido-

-estate tranquila- dijo rachel para comenzar a quitar las esposas, en cuanto quinn se sintió liberada, se quitó bien los pantalones y el bóxer moviéndolos a un lado despojándose también de su camisa, para después poner toda su atención en rachel, quien se había quitado el cinturón las botas y los lentes, alejándose de quinn para correr.

-rachel, será mejor que no huyas-dijo quinn preparándose para correr.

-Y por qué no?- dijo rachel con una sonrisa burlona, quien salió corriendo del cuarto hacia la cocina, detrás de ella iba quinn con su gran erección golpeando la parte baja de su ombligo.

-rachel será mejor que vengas aquí, que si voy por ti te tomare aquí en la cocina-sentencio quinn, pero rachel no mostro miedo alguno, al contrario, se refugió detrás de la barra, a medida de que quinn avanzaba rachel también lo hacía pero hacia el lugar contrario, quinn acelero el paso haciendo que chocara con un banco de la barra fingiendo una caída, rachel se detuvo y regreso a donde quinn estanba para ver si estaba bien.

-mi amor estas bien?-

-ajaaa por fin te tengo, tomo a rachel por la fuerza, se puso sobre ella bajo sus bragas y por fin la penetro tan duro que hizo que rachel gritara, duraron unos segundos en silencio.

-quinn, muévete por favor- decia rachel con los ojos cerrados, quinn obedeció y comenzó a moverse de adelante hacia atrás poco a poco aumentando la velocidad, ambas gemían por el placer poco faltaba para que ambas llegaran al orgasmo, pero quinn detuvo los movimientos, se puso de pie tomando la mano de rachel para levantarla, la tomo por la cintura para girarla quedando detrás de ella.

-pon tus manos en la barra y abre las piernas- le ordeno a rachel, quinn puso una mano sobre su hombro y con la otra tomo su pene para estimularlo un poco, lo puso entre la cola de rachel y movió hacia arriba y abajo, para sin avisar penetrarla salio y volvió a entrar, sostuvo a rachel de la cintura para aumentar los movimientos, asi pasaron un rato hasta que quin guio una mano a la vagina de rachel para estimular su clítoris.

- Oooo si quinn asi,un poco más rápido- quinn aumento la velocidad de sus envestidas y de su mano, pero de nuevo se detuvo para girar a rachel y tenerla de frente, para por fin besarla y penetrarla nuevamente por la vagina, mientras masajeaba sus pechos.

Ambas comenzaron a moverse más quinn cargo a rachel para que ella enredara sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, sin dejar de besarse el pene de quinn entraba y salía de rachel a un a gran velocidad hasta que por fin llegaron al orgasmo, juntaron sus frentes quedando sin moverse un momento,

-Feliz cumpleaños amor-dijo rachel

-gracias rach- dijo por ultimo quinn para despues besarse.

**Espero y sea de su agrado es mi primer one shot, perdón si no me inspire lo suficiente pero prometo que mis otros fics serán mucho mejor. **

–**Lo' Murphy**


End file.
